Torn
by Granger-Gurl123
Summary: Draco Malfoy's son, Serpens Malfoy, has always known he'd be in Slytherin, but when he does get to Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat puts him in Gryffindor. What will his father say?
1. Default Chapter

Torn  


  
Serpens Malfoy was at breakfast with his father, Draco Malfoy, when the letter came.   


_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_  


"Well son," Draco said in his drawling voice "Now that you have been officially accepted, we should get your school things."   
"Yes, father."  Serpens said obediently. If Serpens ever disobeyed his father, he would have to pay.  
They left the mansion at one o'clock. Since Serpens couldn't apparate, they had to travel by floo powder. Serpens took a pinch of floo powder and said "Diagon Alley!" And he was off.  
Serpens landed with a thump on the ground of the Leaky Cauldron, his knees were rather sore from landing on them, and he toppled over. His father soon followed him, landing coolly on his feet. He started to walk away without helping Serpens up. Serpens got up and followed his father.   
They went to Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, and the Magic Menagerie, where Serpens got a beautiful Screech Owl who Serpens named Mirabilis.   
Finally, they headed for Olivander's. Where he rang the bell and Mr. Olivander seemed to appear right behind Serpens, he jumped. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, a new wand is it, then?"  
"Er, yeah." Serpens said oddly.  
"So, which hand is your wand hand?"  
"My left"  
"That's odd…"  
"Why?" Serpens asked. He didn't understand why that was so odd.  
"Well, I have sold wands to the last five generations of Malfoys and you are the first one who was left handed." Serpens didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. "Here," He said, and handing Serpens a wand. "Yew, eleven inches, dragon heartstring" Serpens waved it, nothing happened. He continued waving different wands for thirty minutes. Every wand Mr. Olivander handed to Serpens, though, was yew.  
Eventually, Mr. Olivander took a wand that looked very different than all of the other ones. "I doubt this one will work, but-," He said.   
Serpens waved it; he was soon showed in gold and silver sparks.   
"Odd," Mr. Olivander said looking at him. "This wand is holly, twelve inches with a unicorn hair."  
"So?"  
"So, every member of your family has had a yew wand, with a dragon heart string, and an odd amount of inches."  
"Err- right." Serpens said, not knowing how to respond to that. Draco paid eight galleons for his wand, although he did it with a rather nasty look at Serpens.  
*  
The day before term started, Draco sat Serpens down and gave him a talk. "So, remember what I said about making friends-"  
"Don't make friends with any muggle borns." Serpens said in a bored voice, he heard this talk a million times before. He didn't really understand why he couldn't have muggle born friends.   
"I know you don't understand why, but the founder of our house, Salizar Slytherin was right in not letting any of those mud bloods in the house."  
"But, what if I don't get into Slytherin?"  
"You will."  
Serpens never really liked the qualities of Slytherin. He didn't really want to be in it, but he had no choice. He sighed thinking about this.  
*  
On the day the train was supposed to leave, Serpens got up extra early. He was very nervous. He didn't know how they would sort him into Slytherin. His father wouldn't tell him.   
He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He opened his trunk and made sure that all of his robes were in there, and then started dragging it down the stairs of the huge Malfoy mansion. His father came out when he heard the noise.  
"What are you doing Serpens?" He said running his hand over his sleek blonde hair. Serpens didn't have blonde hair like the rest of his family, his father found that rather odd. Serpens didn't, he had messy brown hair.   
"I was just taking my trunk downstairs-"  
"Like a muggle? _Locomorter trunk_!" The trunk levitated a few feet in the air and flew down the stairs in front of Draco.  
*  
When they arrived at Kings Cross, they casually slipped through the barrier and saw the scarlet steam engine.   
"Good bye, father." Serpens said, shaking Draco's hand. He got on the train. He found a seat and sat down.   
When the train started moving, a small mousy haired boy came up to Serpens and said "Can I sit here?"  
"Yeah."  
They rode along in silence for a while until the mousy haired boy finally said "Er- My name is Taylor Alvan."  
"Hi, my name is Serpens Malfoy. What house do you think you'll get into?"  
"I dunno. I just found out about Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago."  
Serpens mouth went dry, if his father knew… "So, you're muggle born then?"  
"Er- yeah, I guess so. What are the different houses?"  
"Well I'm going to be in Slytherin."  
"Oh, wait, I have heard that You-Know-Who was in Slytherin."  
"Yeah." Serpens said gloomily. He really didn't want to be in Slytherin.  
"What other houses are there?"   
"There's Hufflepuff."   
"What are they like?"  
"My father says that they are all dim. And there is Ravenclaw, they are the smart ones. And Gryffindor, they are brave."  
"Oh, I don't care where I am, as long as I'm not in Slytherin."  
"I hope I'm not in Slytherin too. But I've got no choice. My whole family was in Slytherin."  
The rest of the train ride was in silence. When they got to the station, the giant called Hagrid took them on small boats to the castle. They walked through the Great Hall. Everybody was looking at them. Serpens was starting to get nervous. Then Professor McGonagall came out holding a stool with a musty old hat on it.  
_When Hogwarts was a new school and it was first started  
The four creators decided, that students should be parted.  
Parted into four different houses, as the four had different views  
For, teaching the students with their qualities, they had nothing to lose.  
For Gryffindors are brave and true  
They always seem to know what to do.  
And Ravenclaws with their clever mind  
Knowledge is what they will find.  
While Hufflepuffs are loyal and just  
They are the ones that you can trust.  
And the ambitious Slytherin   
Will not quit, until they win  
Let the sorting now begin!_  
  
Professor McGonagall unrolled a large sheet of parchment and called out "Alvan, Samuel!" She put the Sorting Hat on Sam's head. It thought for a moment and then called out.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sam smiled and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
They went down the long list until she called Serpens. "Malfoy, Serpens!" Serpens felt a great pang of nervousness. He walked up and sat on the old stool. Then, he heard a small voice.  
Ah, a Malfoy… Hmmm… Odd, you don't seem like your father, or his father. Now, where should I put you…You are obviously not a Slytherin.  You're clever, but not quite to Ravenclaw standards. I guess it should be "GRYFFINDOR!"   
    Serpens gasped. He wasn't the only one. It seemed that the whole school was silent, even Dumbledore, while he walked down the hall to the Gryffindor table. His footsteps were echoing all around them. What was his father going to think? He was the first Malfoy ever not in Slytherin.  
When he sad down, the sorting continued. "Why was everyone so quite?" Sam asked.  
"Because I am the first Malfoy ever to be in Gryffindor." Serpens responded glumly.   
*  
After the feast, Sam and Serpens followed the prefect to the portrait hole. When they went upstairs, they found their trunks upstairs, each in front of a scarlet four-poster bed.   
Serpens and Sam found theirs, right next to each other, and changed into their pajamas. They sat down in their beds and started talking. "How much magic do you think we'll learn tomorrow?" Sam asked excitedly.  
"None, I think." Serpens kept rambling on until he fell asleep.  
*  
The next morning, Serpens awoke to Sam standing over him, looking excited. "Come on! Get up! School!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." Serpens said tiredly. "Let me just get dressed."  
When they got down to the Great Hall, two girls ran up to Serpens. "Oh! Are you the Malfoy boy in Gryffindor?"  
"Of course he is!"  
"Hi! I'm Sarah Potter," Said a girl with long, dark, shiny black hair and green eyes. "And this" Sarah pointed to her red-headed friend "Is my friend Emma Weasley."  
"You're Harry Potter's daughter, then, are you?" Serpens asked, he found it odd how nice these girls were, when his father always told him that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were horrible blood traitors.   
"Yeah, I am." She said huffily. "My father doesn't like your father much." She said indifferently.  
"Yeah," Said Emma "My mum and dad loath your dad." They didn't seem to think that these words could be hurtful to anyone.  
"Who's your mum, then?"  
"Hermione Granger."  
"Oh." Serpens didn't really want to say what his father said about Hermione Granger. "You mind if I sit here?" He continued, pointing at the seats next to where he assumed they were sitting.   
"Yeah."  
Serpens and Sam talked amongst themselves until the post owls arrived. Serpens saw his father's owl flying towards him with a red envelope. "Oh damn, it's a howler."  
"What's a howler?" Sam asked.  
"Close your ears and watch." Emma said.  
Serpens opened the howler, his pallid face growing red. Suddenly a booming voice filled the hall.  
"YOU GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT YOU JUST SHAMMED THE WHOLE MALFOY FAMILY? YOU ARE DISSOWNED. I WILL NO LONGER BE PAYING FOR YOUR SCHOOL. YOU EITHER LEAVE OR FIND ONE OF YOUR BLOOD-TRAITER FRIENDS TO PAY FOR YOU!"   
It took Serpens a lot of effort not to cry. He really wanted to learn magic, but how was he supposed to do it without any money?  
  
  
So?????? What do you think? I will be adding a new chapter as soon as possible. Please R/R!  
  



	2. Relief

Relief  


It took Serpens a lot of effort not to cry. He thought he might as well just go upstairs and pack his trunk right now. But where was he going to go? He stood up and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm going to go pack up my trunk, where do you think?"  
"Well," Emma said, exchanging a significant glance with Sarah. "Your father said that he wouldn't pay for your education anymore. There is no way he can get his money back from this year."  
Serpens cheered up, maybe there was a way he could make some money this year. "Let's go to charms then!" Serpens, Sarah, Emma, and Sam all got up and headed to the charms room.  
*  
When they sat down in the charms room with the other Gryffindor first years, they heard a squeaky voice coming from nowhere. "Good day." Then a tiny body appeared from behind the desk. "I am Professor Flitwick." Professor Flitwick started talking about the relevance of charms and their daily use. After what seemed like hours, Flitwick said "Now, let's practice some basic wand movements. Swish and flick, swish and flick…"   
Everybody swished and flick with their wands in their hands. "Now remember," Flitwick reminded them, "Try not to say anything odd while you are practicing, you might just perform a rather unwanted charm."  
"I don't think we can perform an unwanted charm just by talking." Sam said, swishing and flicking. He was wrong though, because with a whoosh, Sam's head was covered in great big boogies. "Ah!" Sam yelled, Serpens could barley hear him. "Ge- t ff!"  
"Oh dear," Professor Flitwick said, "Scourgefy!" Immediately, all the boogies covering Sam disappeared.   
Emma and Sarah were giggling so hardly, Serpens found it quite an accomplishment that they didn't wet themselves. "Shut up." Sam said when the boogies had been lifted. "It's not funny!"  
Then they had transfiguration; Professor McGonagall just lectured them about the importance of transfiguration. After tat long forty-five minutes, they headed off to lunch.   
Right when Serpens sat down at the Gryffindor table, and started to relax, he felt a cold hand grab his ear, and drag him across the Great Hall. With one look of dread, Serpens realized that the man dragging him was his father. He ran along side Draco, as to make sure that his ear didn't totally rip off. When they were heading down the third corridor, Serpens thought he saw a painting move, ever so slightly.  
After what seemed like ages of pain, Draco Malfoy plopped Serpens down at a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. As he looked up he saw Dumbledore staring down at him through his half moon glasses.   
"Dumbledore!" Draco said, standing up. "I order you to expel this boy," He said with a nasty look at Serpens. "At once!"   
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Dumbledore said calmly. "He has done absolutely nothing wrong.  
"But, I will no longer pay for his education, you know, you have already given me the gold back."  
Serpens looked up, as though asking silently how Dumbledore could do that to him. "Yes, I have. But I am sure someone will pay for his education."  
"Who?" Draco asked, half laughing.  
Suddenly, Emma, Sarah, and Sam appeared from beneath an invisibility cloak. "I sent an owl to my father this morning, and he said that he would pay for Serpens's education!"  
Dumbledore smiled, "And does he have written proof?" Dumbledore said smiling. Sarah handed Dumbledore a piece of parchment.  
I, Harry Potter, will pay for Serpens Malfoy's whole Hogwarts career.  
Harry Potter  
Draco looked up disgusted. "Well, Serpens, you got lucky. But, you are no longer my son. You are no longer a Malfoy. You are not allowed back in my mansion you blood-traitor!" And he left.  
"So, er, now I'm just Serpens?" Serpens asked oddly.   
"Until someone takes you in, yes." Dumbledore said.  
*  
Serpens, Sarah, Emma, and Sam went back to the common room. Serpens walked up to Sarah and said "Er, just wanted to say, thanks."   
"No problem."  
Sam walked up to them, "Come on Serpens, let's play a game of chess."  
*  
On Halloween, Serpens woke up in a great mood. The teachers were sure to take everything easier on them. He didn't think that Sam would be able to take anything more. He and Emma were rather good at spells. Sam and Sarah, however, could improve.   
During transfiguration, Professor McGonagall handed each student a match to practice turning a needle. Emma changed her needle first, and so helped Sam. When Serpens finished his he helped Sarah.   
"Here," he said after trying a new tactic. "You need to move your wand like this." He waved his wand.   
"Right." She said determinately. She got it eventually, Serpens felt rather proud of her. There were butterflies flapping all around his stomach.   
*  
That night after the feast, Serpens was reading up on jinxes while Emma was helping Sarah and Sam with levitating charms. "This is getting ridicules!" Emma said, finally getting annoyed neither of them could do it. "I'm going up to bed."  
"Well," Sam said, "There's no point in staying down here if Emma's not going to help, I'm going up too." And the two went up to their dormitories.   
Sarah got up and walked over to Serpens. "Thanks for helping me with my transfiguration."  
"No problem." The last few people who were in the common room got up and left. Sarah and Serpens were alone.  
"I wrote my dad and mum today." She said.  
"Oh," Serpens said. It was a rather random statement.  
"And they said that you could come over for the holidays." She said. She was laughing.  
"Are you serious?"   
"Yeah, I am." She said, and she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.   



End file.
